


That damn Luthor

by orphan_account



Series: Supercorp fluff and smut [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Masturbation, Office Sex, Pre-Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara Danvers has a penis, because why not. Lena has a tendency to give Kara a hard on at work. First time, smutty smut.





	That damn Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> Girl Penis!!!!
> 
> You have been warned:)

“That damn Luthor!” 

Kara bit her lip, immediately feeling guilty for cursing her friend. Because really, how was this Lena’s fault?  
She sighed, thinking about her current predicament. She was in her office, sitting behind her desk. It was getting late, and she was really, really ready to head home and curl up on the couch. It had been a hard day.

“Getting harder, too.” She snorted at her own joke, shaking her head in frustration. She looked down, glaring at the large bulge in her pants. 

“That damn Luthor.” she whispered.  
……………….

She got home an hour and a half later. Grumbling aloud, she cast her bag and glasses aside and flopped down to lay on the couch.

“Finally.” She just lay there a while, arm over her eyes as she thought. This was getting out of hand. 

This wasn’t the first time she had to suffer through a hard on at work. Not by a long shot. Every few days, she had to hide out in her office until her dick decided she could continue living her life. 

She had never had that problem before. She was not the one to get painfully aroused at weird times, for almost no reason. She knew what was causing her lack of control.

When Lena told her she bought Catco, Kara told her that she was Supergirl. She was bound to find out, as Kara’s boss. She was a brilliant woman. And Kara trusted her.

Lena didn’t mind that she was an alien in the least. She and Lena had been friends for a while now, and after she told her, they became even closer. That was the problem.

Kara was falling in love with her best friend. How cliché. But really, how could anyone not? Lena was smart, beautiful, kind, and strong. 

It got worse, though. 

Lena, it turned out, was very, VERY affectionate. The closer they became, the more frequent the hugs got, the more often Kara found warm red lips pressed to her cheek. And as time went on, the way those things made her feel changed. Once innocent hugs had turned into a battle to NOT notice how soft Lena’s breasts were against her own. Those light kisses made Kara wonder exactly how sweet those lips tasted. The length and frequency of her showers (not the kind you take to get clean) had increased about one hundred fold since Lena came to Catco.

Kara jerked up with a growl. She really shouldn’t be thinking about this.  
………..

She was thinking about it.

Lena was talking about…. something. Kara tried to focus, she really did. But Lena was wearing a short maroon dress so tight it was a wonder it wasn’t painted on. Her black heels made her smooth legs look miles long, and  
Kara was fighting a losing battle to keep her eyes off of them. 

She shifted in her chair, grateful for the desk hiding her lap as her pants continued to tighten. She just couldn’t help it. She watched as Lena ran her hand slowly down her side over her hip to the hem of her dress. Her fingers teased at the fabric, and Kara stared far too long before ripping her eyes away, looking into Lena’s.

Whoa.

Lena was watching her with a smirk that made her heart hitch in her chest. 

Busted. So busted. Darn, darn, darn. When had Lena stopped talking?

“Um, I’m sorry… what?” Why, why, WHY couldn’t she just focus? Lena’s smile widened. 

“I need your help.” Was Lena’s voice always this sultry?

“Ah, right. Um, now? I’m kind of dealing with something…” There was no way she could leave this desk right now.

“It won’t take long. It’s a little hard but I think that if we come together we can handle it.” 

That whole statement sounded a little… pointed. Trying not to implode, Kara flushed furiously. Lena knew. She had to know. How could she not when Kara was basically a walking hard on around her?

“Um, I can’t leave my office. I’m waiting for something.” Oh man, she couldn’t breathe. Holy crap. Lena’s smile widened and her eyebrow rose. She stepped around Kara’s desk and lifted herself up to sit on it, her palms flat against its surface. She was so close. 

“What I want you to do can be done right here on this desk, Kara.” 

Oh. OH! She finally took a shaking breath, and she smelled it. Lena was turned on. Her friend was hitting on her, she was almost positive. Her eyes widened as she realized this, and Lena’s smile only grew. Gathering her courage, she took the chance. She knew that no matter what, Lena would always be her friend, at the very least. The worst that could happen is a gentle rejection and crippling humiliation. 

“Well, in that case, I would be happy to help.” She stood, moving to stand between the brunette’s legs, gently spreading them with her thighs. Placing her hands on the desk on either side of Lena’s hips, she leaned in, watching her face carefully as she lightly pressed her obvious arousal against Lena’s stomach. 

Lena’s eyes fluttered and her teeth sank into her lip with a stifled moan. Kara’s dick jumped a little at the sound, and she felt Lena’s abs tighten in response. 

She couldn’t believe it. Lena Luther, turned on by her. ALL of her. A flood of courage swept through her. She could play this game too. 

“What is you needed, exactly?”

Lena surged forward, her lips meeting Kara’s in a kiss so fevered that she wondered how long Lena had been wanting to do this. She kissed back just as furiously, her hands finding Lena’s thighs and running up and down their length. 

Fingers tangled roughly in her hair, tugging her closer. In no time they were both panting against each other’s lips, and Kara found her fingers slipping under Lena’s dress, slowly lifting it higher. She pulled back a bit, making sure the brunette wanted more. 

That question was answered almost immediately. She was pushed back a half step and Lena stood, quickly pulling her dress off over her head and hopping back on the desk. 

Kara couldn’t help but take a second to admire her. Lena now sat, breathless and flushed, in nothing but lacey black panties. Her legs were spread, waiting for Kara to retake her place between them, and she could see the dark patch Lena’s arousal had left on them.

Lena interrupted her admiration, jerking her back by the front of her shirt and dexterously unbuttoning it, shoving it down her arms. The human seemed to exhibit near super speed, and Kara found herself without a bra almost as fast as she could have removed it herself. 

She nearly attacked Lena’s breasts, licking and nipping at one while roughly palming the other, switching at random. She soaked in the sounds of Lena’s breathless little moans and her racing heartbeat as she arched her back, offering herself up to Kara’s mouth. Hands twisted in her hair, grasping desperately and wordlessly begging for more, making her grin around a nipple. 

When she couldn’t wait any longer, she dropped to her knees. Lena’s low moan sounded like approval enough, so she slid ruined panties down long pale legs, drinking in the sight of Lena spread open and glistening. At the first long, firm stroke of her tongue, Lena fell back to her elbows with a whimper. She reached out, removing Kara’s glasses and setting them aside, looking into her eyes. Kara never looked away from Lena’s face as she devoured her, her tongue flicking over her clit, licking up the length of her soaked slit, teasing at her entrance. 

She watched as green eyes slammed shut, and Lena was cumming so hard and so LOUD that Kara had to jump up and press her mouth to the writhing brunette’s, swallowing her moans. The hero kissed her gently as she came down, pleased with herself. 

She nearly jumped through the ceiling when Lena palmed her through her pants. She groaned, slumping against the other woman a little. She was straining painfully against the tight fabric, and Lena’s touch was both pleasurable and torturous. Seeming to realize this, Lena tugged her belt loose and unfastened her pants. Without breaking their kiss, Lena shoved both her pants and underwear down as far as she could with her hands before hooking her foot over the waistband and pushing them to Kara’s ankles.

Stepping out of them, Kara choked a gasp as Lena took her into her hand. One slow stroke from shaft to tip, and they were both moaning. Lena pushed her back, guiding her to sit in her chair. Any self consciousness she might have felt faded as Lena looked at her. Kara saw nothing but pure hunger in her eyes. 

Lena stayed seated on the desk, two feet in front of Kara. She slowly spread her legs wider, and Kara watched, entranced. The brunette rested her heels on the arms of Kara’s chair, leaning her weight back on one hand, using the other to rub slow circles around her clit. Kara squeezed the base of her cock to keep from cumming. Lena’s eyes zeroed in on her length, and Kara couldn’t help but slowly stroke herself, listening to the near silent whimpers Lena was stifling. 

“How often have you wanted to touch yourself like that in this office, Kara?” Lena’s voice was raspy, causing Kara to shiver. Her hand sped up of its own accord.

“You’re a model employee; I know you didn’t do it. But you wanted to, didn’t you? How many times have you sat in that chair, hard as a rock, desperately needing to cum?” It didn’t sound like a question, exactly, which was good, because the only sound she could make was a ragged moan.

“But what happens when the day is over?” Oh, god, she was so close to cumming already. Lena was killing her. 

“How many times have you gone straight home from work and pumped that thick cock until you just couldn’t anymore?” Kara couldn’t even begin to guess how Lena knew all this. Maybe she was just that obvious all along.  
She was right on the edge, biting her lip hard, groaning lowly and fighting back her orgasm.

“Tell me, Kara… how many times have you cum for me?” Aannddd… that was it for Kara. 

“Oh FUCK, Lena!” Gasping a moan, she came hard, painting her stomach with thick ropes of cum. 

Hands on her thighs brought her back a few moments later, and she opened her eyes just in time to see Lena on her knees, leaning in to lick her abs clean. Kara was fully hard again instantly. When warm lips wrapped around the head of her cock, she had to struggle not to cum again so soon. 

She rested her arms on the chair, not quite trusting herself to be gentle enough with Lena. She watched in amazement as her cock disappeared between dark red lips, more and more each time. Before long, Lena’s throat was squeezing down around her, and she couldn’t wait much longer. 

“Lena… baby, I-” Her voice caught in her throat, breath stuttering, but somehow Lena managed to smirk with her mouth full, clearly getting the message. When she swallowed around her cock, Kara burst, in awe of Lena as she just kept swallowing through her orgasm. 

Releasing her with a wet ‘pop’, Lena gracefully slid off the floor, straddling her. In one smooth motion, she took Kara’s length, and they groaned in unison. Lips meeting again, they kissed as Lena slowly started to ride her. 

Nothing had ever felt this good.

As Lena picked up the pace, Kara helped her, gripping her ass and lifting some of her weight. She dropped Lena back down her length harder and faster as Lena’s hips sped up, and soon she was bucking her own hips up to meet her. 

Smothering Lena’s moans with her mouth, she thrust up into her, using a hint of super speed. She felt Lena’s walls clenching around her when she came a minute later, but Kara couldn’t stop. Standing without relinquishing the searing heat that surrounded her, she lay Lena down on the desk, lifting her legs over her shoulders and kept pounding into her dripping pussy, addicted to the filthy sounds that escaped Lena’s throat as she fucked her, harder and deeper. 

Once, twice, three more times Lena shattered around her cock before she couldn’t hold back anymore. Seating herself as deeply as she could, she came, Lena’s name on her lips. 

Lena sat up slowly, looking a little unsteady. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss so full of emotion that Kara didn’t need words to know.

That damn Luthor loved her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment, let me know what you think!! :)


End file.
